deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Russian team
Аффтор жжот! Er... Am I the only one who believes this might be better placed on a Russian version of the wiki? ru.deadfrontier.wikia.com? Йура 05:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) -.- Do you see any RU DF wiki around? -.- :You do realize that you can make a new wiki, right? It takes about 10 min. to do so and is not that difficult. :Plus you would be helping all those poor souls who don't speak English. Йура 17:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Ha! :I see ,you don't even know how it's hard to make someone to look at Non English wiki. :Especially here...in Dead frontier. :I've been sitting here for 3.5 years so far, and trust me - it's better to make article/page on local wiki than make russians to go look at another non popular DF related internet resource.Vasdamas 04:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It wouldn't be a "non-popular DF related internet resource". It'd be a wiki under the Wikia domain name, (wikia.com), with an added language code (ru.). How much experience do you even have with running a wiki, anyway? I've been with wikia running now since 2005, so I've seen this before -- a new upstart wiki can even come to rival one which has been sitting for years longer. Case-in-point, the two Fallout Fanfiction wikis. If you want, I could even set the whole thing up for you and the other Russians. Same background, almost the same URL, user interface in your native language; it'd be a change which would only require translation of the content pages here. Hell, if people wanted me to I'd do the same for the menagerie of other languages. I'd set up one for Russian, Italian, Ukrainian, Croatian, Spanish, Portuguese, Afrikaans, German, Greek, and any other supported language. Then people wouldn't have to rely on Google translate to understand an article. Or are you really that insensetive to the needs of others? ::And maybe you don't quite understand yourself; the vast majority of Wikia-supported wikis do have sister wikis in other lanuages. It's a feature of Wikia-supported wikis. For one thing, the user interface would be, by default in the user's native language. ::And no, I'm not just on about this page in particular. It's just that I saw it, checked to see if there was a Russian sister wiki, and saw that there was none. Йура 04:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :: :::: ::Well, I just like to help good people from my county and DF in common. ::The guy who made this page is probably too young to understand and type in english so I decided to help him a bit by protecting his page. ( moreover ,apparently his russian grammar sucks too...) ::And you are right , I'm not experienced wiki dweeler ,so you are welcome to make russian wiki if you want. I would be happy to have something like that in DF and will help as much as I can. ::Vasdamas 05:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::